Cenefii Helen Brainse
Opis postaci: Cenefii to kobieta o blond falowanych włosach i błękitnych oczach. Chodzi ubrana w białą suknię, oraz laskę z czerwonym zakończeniem, w którym jest różdżka. Jej ciało nosi pamiątki, po walkach, czyli blizny. Twarz ma owalną, rysy twarzy owalne. Wiecznie zamyślona. wiecznie smutna. Jednak potrafi też się uśmiechać. Nieszczęśliwa w miłości. Poetka i artystka, potrafi grać zarówno na fortepianie jak i na skrzypcach. Na lewym ramieniu ma zakryty MZ. Cen nie stoi po stronie Ministerstwa, ani po stronie śmierciożerców. Ona jest po stronie neutralnych. Historia Postaci : Urodziła się 16 Lipca 1989 roku. Malutka wioska Reichen, położona w południowo wschodniej Austrii. Jej mama Cenefii, zajmowała się domem. Ojciec Paul Brainse poświęcił się pracy aurora. Gdy skończyła 5 lat, w rodzinie Brainsenów zdarzyła się tragedia. Jej mama została zamordowana przez swoją bratową. Cenefii została wychowywana przez swojego dziadka Dewajtisa Brainsena, starzec chciał żeby jego wnuczka była aurorką. Gdy skończyła 15 lat trafiła do Hogwartu. Tam uczyła się pod okiem Profesora Martina zaklęć, OPCM i eliksirów. Dziewczyna zdała szkołę bardzo dobrze i zaczęła pracę w Ministerstwie. Jednak zdarzyła się tragedia. Więzienie 1 Stycznia 2010 roku był bardzo zimny. Młoda dziewczyna ubrana w brązowy płaszcz szła ulicami Hogsemade. -Panowie, za pół godziny zbiórka.- powiedziała do aurorów. Sama zaczęła oglądać wystawę sklepową: -Witam.- usłyszała czyjś chłodny głos.- Co robisz w ten mroźny wieczór w Hogsemade z bandą aurorów? -Witaj Suro.- Cen się powoli odwróciła.- Wiesz, to taki samotny spacer. -Ta...- mruknął chłopak. Usłyszała jakieś wrzaski. -Na Merlina.- mruknęła Cen, patrząc na biegnących aurorów.- Stać!- krzyknęła po Niemiecku. - Nie poznajecie mnie?- mruknął Sura, patrząc na aurorów. Aurorzy oczywiście zniknęli. -Dlaczego twoi aurorzy zniknęli?- zapytał się blondyn. -Koniec warty, ale zobacz są następni.- Cen spojrzała na kolejną grupkę aurorów. Nagle padła na ziemię. * * * -Gdzie ja jestem?- mruknęła patrząc na sufit celi. Wstała chwiejnym krokiem. Rozejrzała się. Z jej ust wyrwało się parę niemieckich przekleństw. Zaraz... gdzie Sura? Z góry rozległ się odgłos kroków. Nerwowy dzwonek do drzwi, jakaś dziewczyna wrzeszczała. -Gdzie ja jestem. W jakimś psychiatryku?- pomyślała Cenefii. -Sura, gdzie jest Cenefii?!- usłyszała wrzask Andro. No tak, zaraz go chyba zamorduje. Gdzie różdżka? Gdzie są sztylety? -Złodziej!- podbiegła do krat, zaczęła robić hałas. Chciała stąd wyjść. -Poczekajcie trochę, muszę po coś iść do piwnicy.- rozległy się jakieś kroki. Ktoś otworzył drzwi. -Ucisz się.- wyszeptał Sura.- Nie było innego wyjścia. -Jak to nie było, dlaczego mnie uwięziłeś?- zapytała się Cen. -śmierciożercy myślą że ich zdradziłem, lecz to nie była prawda. Tak oto Cen musiała być z niewłasnej woli śmierciożerczynią. Po miesiącu ukrywała się przez cały rok. Jednak musiała się kiedyś ujawnić. Nowa nadzieja. Eunika. Siedziała. Przeczuwała najgorsze. Sura jakby nigdy nic zniknął. Właśnie wtedy, kiedy go potrzebowała. Przecież dostała czarną kopertę. Wiedziała co to znaczy. Śmierć. Ale skąd oni do jasnej cholery wiedzieli że jest śmierciożercą? Weszła do Wielkiej Sali. Zauważyła Toma. -Chcę się pożegnać.- powiedziała.- Niedługo umrę. -Co ty gadasz?- Tom ją tylko przytulił. -Tom, ty nic nie rozumiesz...- zaczęła blondynka.- ja.... -Brainse?!!!- rozmowę przerwał czyjś wrzask. Cen podskoczyła: -No czego, nie widzisz że jestem zajęta.- warknęła. No tak, myślała że to Garry. -Ja ci zaraz dam czego.- wysoka kobieta o czarnych włosach do niej podeszła. Wyglądała na wściekłą.- Dziewczyno co się z tobą dzieje? - A co ma być.- mruknął Tom. -C.H.Brainse?- zapytała się kobieta. -Tak, ta sama Cenefii Helen Brainse, która została zmuszona do złożenia przysięgi wieczystej i do wstąpienia do Czarnych Szeregów. -Nie obchodzą mnie te ckliwe opowiastki.- powiedziała kobieta.- Andriej Aldrich potrzebuje informacji.- tutaj się skłoniła. ,,Ta... Jeszcze mi Stowarzyszenia brakowało na głowie." pomyślała Cen. - Jakich informacji?- zapytała się. O zapłatę już nie pytała. -Wszystkie jakie posiadasz.- powiedziała kobieta. - O niektórych rzeczach lepiej nie rozmawiać w WS.- powiedziała blondynka. -Cóż... Mam mało czasu... Pamiętaj tylko o jednym, jesteś po obserwacją.- powiedziała kobieta. Odeszła szybkim marszowym krokiem w stronę swojej towarzyszki. -Dlaczego mi o tym nie powiedziałaś?- zapytał się Tomas. -Nie mogłam ci tego powiedzieć. - powiedziała blondynka. Poczuła jakieś znajome chłodne spojrzenie. Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać Cen na pewno by padła trupem na podłodze. Ta... Gilver i Łowcy by się cieszyli. -Dobra, stajemy.- kobieta stała nad parą.- Idziemy do lochów!- warknęła. -Nie tym tonem!- wrzasnął Tom. -Nie sprzeciwiaj się jej.- wyszeptała blondynka. Dobrze wiedziała że Eunika zabiła by go jednym ruchem sztyletu. Cen wstała. Cała trójka wyszła z WS, ruszyła w stronę lochów. -Lumos.- mruknęła Eunika.- Co za ciemnota? -Ja lubię ciemność.- mruknął Tom. -Teraz to na pewno umrę.- mruknęła Cen schodząc po schodach na dół. -Nie marudź Brainse. Dziewczyno co się z tobą dzieje?!* rozległ się krzyk Euniki.- Wpychasz się w ręce swojego najgorszego wroga?! Cała trójka naszych bohaterów weszła do pustej klasy. Eunika podeszła do tablicy: -Czy wiecie dzieci co to jest amfetamina?- zapytała się mentorskim tonem. -Co to do jasnej cholery jest?!- Tom nie wytrzymał.- Lekcja o człowieku?!!! Kobieta podeszła do kociołka: - Sto procent amfetaminy wymieszanej z amortencją.- mruknęła, nalewając eliksir do dwóch fiolek. -Świetna trucizna, Cen pragnie śmierci, ty pragniesz miłości.... -Kim ty do cholery jasnej jesteś?!!- rozległ się kolejny wrzask Toma. -Jam częścią tej siły, Która wiecznie zła pragnąc, wiecznie czyni dobro.”- powiedziała Eunika. Pamięć z czasów kiedy to Cen była śmierciożercą została odebrana. Jednak nie miała szczęścia. Carrow nie dawał za wygraną. Znowu musiała uciekać. Żeby ocalić swoje życie. Teraz powraca. Jej historia toczy się dalej. Imperium Niemieckich Czarodziejów rok- 2025 rok ,Próbowałam ci to jakoś wytłumaczyć, próbowałam powiedzieć że nie masz szans z Imperium, jednak ty wybrałeś wojnę. Wybacz Syriuszu, nie zrozumiałeś mnie, a ja próbowałam ci to wytłumaczyć. Wybacz Syriuszu to koniec. " Wojna rozpoczęła się 2 Pażdziernika 2012 roku. Wielki Mistrz Zakonu Korporacji Czarnego Wilka, zwanej potocznie Imperium Niemieckich Czarodziejów Sura Tom Angelus Carrow powrócił. Razem z nim powróciły czarne chmury nad rodziną Perausenów. 25 Września. 2012 rok. Nemezis Włochy. Dworek Elfroda Perausena. Godzina 23.00 Elfrod Perausen szedł wściekłym krokiem w stronę drzwi wejściowych w które ktoś walił: -Kogo to diabły niosą?* - mruknął Elfrod. -Diabły niosą Czarta mój drogi Elfrodzie.- mruknęła niewidzialna postać stojąca za drzwiami. Która jak tylko drzwi się otworzyły ślizgnęła się do jego domu:- Elfrodzie mój stary druhu, przybywam cię ostrzec. -Sura, gdzie ty jesteś?- zapytał się Perausen, niestety nikogo nie widział -No przecież tu nie mam na sobie Kameleona - mruknał i spojrzał w lustro - A jednak mam wybacz. zdjął z siebie kameleona . Jestem- oczom Elfroda ukazał się jeden z jego dawnych znajomych. Jeden z najmłodszych jego znajomych. W oczach Perausena pojawiła się wściekłość. Nagle z jego ust rozległo się warknięcie: - Manier ciebie nie nauczono?- był wściekły. Wpadasz o północy, wpychasz się do mojego domu pod kameleonem?!- zatrzasnął drzwi, przed nosem Glorii, swojej jedynej i ukochanej córki, dawnej ukochanej córki. Która teraz miała rozkaz zabić swojego brata. Jej brat Gabriel, z wyglądu tak podobny do swojego ojca miał ubaw w salonie. Jak wiesz śmierciożercy nie mają manier, więc przymknij się choć na chwilę stary durniu i posłuchaj co mam Ci do powiedzenia - przybysz warknął tak głośno jak tylko potrafił i wyjął różdżkę - Muszę Cię ostrzec mój kochany, Ciebie też przystojniaczku - mruknął do Gabriela. Po słowach Sury Gabriel się uciszył. -Przed czym?- zapytał się Elfrod, nie zwracając uwagi ze jego córka cicho warczała na dworze za drzwiami. Przybysz otworzył drzwi było duszno * Wybacz że otwieram ale jest duszno * dał jakiś tam znak Glorii gdziekolwiek stała że on się zajmie Elfrodem a ona ma zabić Gabriela * Słuchaj, ludzie mówią że siła Waszego rodu słabnie, i dla tego, wyznaczono za Twoją głowę sporą sumkę a za tWoje ciałko młody też niezłą kupkę hajsu * Mruknął. Gloria w tym samym czasie ślizgnęła się po cichu do domu, ruszyła bezszelestnym krokiem w stronę salonu.* Zabij Glorię.* mruknął Elfrod.* Oszczędź życie Gabrielowi.- tak te słowa bardzo bolały dziewczynę. Ależ czy ja chcę was pozabijać..mój kochany w życiu pięknym * i dodał * A czemu miałbym oszczędzić tego młodzika przystojnego jak ja za młodu a zabić Twoją córkę, którą tak nie dawno..no z rok temu wielbiłes nad życie.- blondyn nadal patrzył na Elfroda. Mężczyzna był w pułapce. Nigdy jej nie wielbiłem.* mruknął Elfrod.* To była taka gra, marna prowokacja.* Glo stała przed Gabrielem, czekała na rozkaz. W ręku potajemnie miała sztylet, była niewidoczna, jeden ruch i wreszcie się zakończy panowanie jej ojca. -Gra, powiadasz * mruknał i przechodził do sedna * Pamiętam, czasy gdy się zakumplowaliśmy, jeszcze tego szczeniaka nie było w planach. * dodał po chwili * Lubię Cię i Gabriela też. Moją grą było całe życie. No może prócz miłości do Elis, którą zabiła jakaś szlama. Choć ty chyba znasz zapach Szlam jesteś taki sam jak wszyscy inni, więc padnij na kolana i błagaj mnie o oszczędzenie Ciebie * Mruknął celując w niego różdżką i mimo woli rzucając Cruciatusa * Elfrod krzyknął.* Ojce.* Gabriel się zerwał. Jednak Glo przywarła go do ściany.* Nigdy.* warknął Elfrod. Gabriel nadal próbował walczyć z niewidzialnym przeciwnikiem. Tak więc, czas zakończyć Twe rządy. w tym domu w końcu zapanuje ład i porządek, gdy na weselu Helen przedstawicielką Twojego rodu będzie Gloria * powiedział Sura * A ja chyba pójdę na wcześniejszą emeryturę. Avada Kedavra Elfrod padł martwy na ziemię, po chwili rozległ się błysk stali i też padł martwy na ziemię Gabriel, ze sztyletem w sercu. Ład i porządek a zarówno pokój trwały jednak krótko. To było tylko parę tygodni przed burzą. Carrow gdy się dowiedział o śmierci ukochanej Elis [ która oczywiście zostanie wskrzeszonia] chciał zdobyć informacje o śmierci swojej ukochanej. Jedynym członkiem rodu Brainsenów była wtedy niejaka Helen De Herr. ,,Spotkanie po miesiącach" Helen stała pośrodku salonu. Witaj Suro.* powiedziała Helen, oddając chłopca dla Constantina.* Ile to już miesięcy minęło od naszego ostatniego spotkania? Pół Roku Heleno, pół roku, od mej rzekomej smierci. Minęło Pół roku i wróciłęm, tylko po to by dowiedzieć się o śmierci bliskiej mi osoby, tylko po to wrócić, by zastać mój majątek w rękach Glorii wróciłem tylko po to....aby zabijać szlamy i tych, którzy odebrali mi Elis. * powiedział w jego oczach był jakiś cień smutku **Helen przegryzła wargę. * Constantin, czy mógłbyś zaprowadzić panicza Brainsena do ogrodu?* zapytała się. Skrzat zniknął z chłopcem.* Ci którzy odebrali ci Elis, niestety są uczniami.* tutaj prychnęła.* Pracuję nad tą sprawą trzy miesiące, wiadomo tylko że jej ciała nie odnaleziono. Wiadomo też że nie żyje. O to że nie żyje, to już wiem. Wiem że Twoje postępy w tej sprawie są równe zeru. I wiem że to uczniowie, jednak jedna z nich to śmierciożerczyni, wrócę do nich to ją zabiję. Proste * powiedział i siadł sobie na fotelu niedaleko obrazu przez okno było widać tylko promienie zachodzącego słońca * Może to prawda.* powiedziała.* Jednak wiem kto może wiedzieć coś więcej o tej sprawie.* tutaj spojrzała w kominek.* Od śmierci Elis nie ma już dla mnie dobra i zła Suro, jest tylko neutralność i ci, którzy płacą mi sporą sumę pieniędzy.* tak, zmieniła się. Laurencjusz Junior śmiał się w ogrodzie.* Czyżbyś, była mordercą za pieniądze ? * Zapytał * Kogo masz zabić, jakież to masz zlecenie ? Nie jestem żadnym morderczą.* powiedziała.* Tylko szpiegiem.* powiedziała.* Niektórzy ludzie za informacje płacą sporą sumę pieniędzy, więc jeszcze jedna obelga Flavii na mój temat, a ona może skończyć marnie.* mruknęła.* Te czasy, kiedy to byłam spokojna, minęły już dawno. Cóż, gdy byłaś spokojna, i tak nic nie robiłaś w kwestiach, sporów czy nie porozumień, olewałaś wszystko, dzięki czemu Cenefi zmarła. Czy teraz Elis. No mogę rzec, że i ja się przyczyniłem do zła które spadło na twą rodzinę, lecz to stare dzieje * powiedział * Może i olewałam.* mruknęła.* Ale chcę się zmienić dla dwóch osób.* mruknęła.* Jedną z nich jest ostatni członek Brainsenów.* tutaj spojrzała na ogród, gdzie Laurencjusz Junior ciekawie patrzył w okno siedząc na trawie.* Gdybym wiedziała wcześniej.* westchnęła.* A Mathias, gdzie przepadł, ponoć wyszedł z Azkabanu. * zapytał * Tego nie wiem.* mruknęła.* W sumie widziałam go ostatni raz parę tygodni temu.* powiedziała.* Wdał się w konflikt z pewnym czarodziejem w barze i został zamordowany. Nie wiedział że owym nieznajomym byłem ja * mruknął * Więc tak ostatni członek rodziny, bawi się w ogrodzi, narażony tylko na złych czarodziei chcących przejąć ten dwór * dodał * Na Merlina.* mruknęła. Po chwili wybiegła z dworu do ogrodu. Hm... sporo ona nie wiedziała o swojej rodzinie. Po chwili rozległ się płacz dziecka. Tak... Lauren nie chciał wracać do dworu. W sumie nie wiedział co się dzieje. Helen weszła do salonu z małym chłopcem, bardzo podobnym do Cen.* Hmm...miniaturka Cenefi, a wiesz że Cenefi była śmierciożercą. I to dzięki osobie, która stoi przed Tobą * odwrócił się do ściany i patrzy na kolejny obraz przedstawiający dziadka Brainsena, Sura niezauważalnie wyciągnął różdżkę *Helen zaczęła się cofać. Dewajtis spojrzał przerażony na Surę.* Uważaj Helen.* powiedział ostrożnie.* Lepiej uciekaj. * Sura tym czasem spojrzał na obraz i odwracając się wypowiedział zaklęcie, wycelowane w Helen * Avada Kedavra Zrobiła unik. Po chwili się deportowała. Pojawiła się gdzieś, nie wiadomo gdzie... po jej policzku płynęły łzy. Płakała. Lauren płakał. Ucieczka... jedyne wyjście. 2 Pażdziernika 2012 roku, rozpoczęła się wojna. Cenefii która została wskrzeszona po swojej śmierci stała po stronie Imperium Niemieckiego, chciała nauczyć Syriusza Wagnera w tamtych czasach Syriusz miał nazwisko Wagner że nie wszystko można mieć, to co się chce. Dnia 3 Czerwca 2013 roku urodziła się Sarianna Wagner, córka Cenefii i Syriusza. 20029 -... c.d.n Kategoria:Rodzina Black Kategoria:Rodzina Brainse Kategoria:Zakon Feniksa